


Barry

by BillHadersLamestFan (JenTheSnarryShipper)



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'msorryBillHader, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, PTSD, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spoilers, Voyeurism, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/BillHadersLamestFan
Summary: RATED X.  You (as a female) are in the same acting class as Barry Berkman, but no one knows who you are, because you sit in the back and observe.  You finally get the courage to talk to Barry, who you feel drawn to.  After accidentally overhearing something you shouldn't have, you find yourself in a dilemma.  Lots of smut, heavy sex.  I don't know Bill Hader--Bill, if you find this, I'm sorry.  Your show is liquid fire.  We don't deserve such art.Thank you for reading, please comment <3
Relationships: Barry Berkman & Reader, Barry Berkman & You, Barry Berkman/Reader, Barry Berkman/You, Barry Block/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader & Reader, Bill Hader & You, Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s), Bill Hader/Reader, Bill Hader/You, barry block/reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I use a lot of plot and original story-line (as well as some script) from the 2018 HBO Series, 'Barry.' Please keep in mind that these are not my original characters (minus the original female character as the reader). I do not own anything, and I am not making any money from this. There might also be some mentioning of PTSD, as there is in the show. Also, spoilers if you haven't seen the show. 
> 
> Thank you!

**Barry**

* * *

The scene is dark. It’s always dark, where you sit, in the back row of the class. 

You insist to Gene Cousineau, after a few stubborn arguments, that you want to pay to audit his class. _Well, don’t you want to act?_ He said to you, hands on his hips. You shake your head, _I want to learn. I learn best by observing. Then, I’ll decide if I want to act. Only after I watch—unnoticed._ You say the last word in a whisper. He scoffs, _Hey, just pay me half._ You jump at that offer, _And you won’t tell them I’m listening in?_ He looks at you incredulously, perhaps even pitifully, but he shakes his head. _Nah, kid. _

You’ve attended a class before seeing a new guy, with the name of Barry Berkman. Guy looked spooked, but strangely enough, you got the sense that he wanted to be on that stage. Barry has these big dark blue irises, but his pupils are almost always dilated on stage, so they appear nearly black. He’s very stiff, built, and you can tell he’s different than the rest of the class. You become somewhat fascinated by him—but why? You ask yourself this.

He’s _real_.

After the second class, you muster up the courage to talk to him. Gene has dismissed everyone, and it seems that the crowd goes for drinks while Barry stays behind. He’s looking at his phone. 

You walk toward him, feeling the crisp air on your lips. You try to concentrate on what you’ll say. Before you can even open your mouth, he takes a phone call, his back turned to you still.

“Fuches…Jesus, I _told_ you I wasn’t doing this anymore. I am _not_ killing another person, let alone do a fucking raid. NO._ I mean it._” He hangs up, rubbing his forehead. 

You forget all about what you’re doing there—everything seems hazy. You feel so light, and when he turns to look at you…your legs slowly crumble. That’s what it feels like. 

While mentally acknowledging the dialogue you just heard, you note that Barry’s eyes are beautiful up-close. You don’t want to think about what it means to like someone who…_no, it had to be a joke_. _This man isn’t a killer. He’s…in acting class…_

You reason with yourself in your head, but you knew there was something different about Barry from the start. And he’s looking at you—not in a great way. In the way that is unsettling, nerve-wracking, and it makes you want to unhear everything. He swallows and almost speaks.

“Hey.” You smile widely—though you’re not sure why. Perhaps to give him false hope that you didn’t just hear…whatever that conversation was.

He opens his mouth, closes it, and then says, “Uh…hi.” He gives you a nervous smile. You can practically feel the tension, and his anxiety rolling all over you like a wave. Crashing, stumbling, making you feel almost sorry for him.

You have that funny lightheaded feeling again, and suddenly, you’re back in the dark.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

Your head feels like it weighs a million pounds. _What the fuck?_ You think to yourself, _I felt so light, before._

You cough, and someone hands you water. You take it, murmuring “Thanks,” wiping your mouth with your hand.

When you look up, you see Barry. He looks really freaked out. You start to feel anxious, wondering where you are. You remember the conversation Barry had over the phone, but the rest is hazy.

“What…happened?” You ask, your voice still a bit scratchy.

He stares at you without blinking. “You fainted.” You remember seeing those eyes of his, and here they are again, full of fear.

“Oh…” You say, looking around. You’re in a hotel room—a nice one, too. “Is this your place, or…?”

Barry cleared his throat. “Uh…kind of. I stay here sometimes.” He looks you up and down, “Are you hungry? I could order something—I also have some goldfish.” He looked a little insecure after saying that last part.

You smile, “Actually I’d love some goldfish. Thanks, Barry.”

As he walks away to grab those, you realize, he doesn’t even know your _name_. This makes you stand up uneasily. 

He’s back almost instantly, setting the goldfish bag down onto the bed. “Woah, hey…” He steadies you with his hands on your shoulders. “Don’t stand up so fast like that.”

“But…you don’t know who I am…do you?” You ask him, feeling idiotic. He shakes his head, “No, I don’t, but…I was worried. You can leave anytime if I’m making you uncomfortable.” He says shyly, taking his hands away. 

“No—I just…I’m sorry. I guess I’m not used to people being so kind in this town.” You see him smile, which makes you feel better. He sits next to you on the bed, handing you the goldfish. You take some.

“So, what’s your name?” He asks politely. You tell him your name, and you say, “I audit the acting class.”

He gets excited about this, “Oh god, you do? It’s great, isn’t it?” Then he stops, “Wait, how come I’ve never seen you before?”

You smile shyly. “I sit in the back, where it’s really dark. I told Gene I didn’t want to be noticed.”

Barry thinks about that. “Why?”

You shrug, “I guess I want to see if this is what I want to do—acting, that is. But I like to observe first before going straight into it.”

He nods, then there’s a small silence. You add, “I love the class, really…but…” 

You look up at him—he’s a really good listener. Now that you’re closer to him, you can see some wrinkles of worry, but that’s a turn-on for you. You shove that thought from your mind for now—you don’t even really know Barry. 

You must have gotten lost in his gaze, because he breaks the silence with “…but what?”

You have to force yourself to not look at him, “I’ve been thinking, maybe what I really want to do is write. But I’m not sure. I’m so confused.”

He sighs, “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

You’re afraid to ask, but you do anyway. “Uh, Barry? Before I passed out…”

He looks at you with a scared expression. “You didn’t hear anything. Please…I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. Please say you didn’t hear anything.” He’s talking really fast, pleading with you. There’s something dangerous in his eyes that you can’t place—but it’s not directed toward you. It’s as if you can see right through him.

“Okay…I didn’t. I didn’t hear anything.” He sighs of relief. You sense that he genuinely cares about you. “Thanks, for everything you did for me today, Barry. I know it’s not my place, but, you can talk to me if you want to.”

He looks at you with a small smile. “I wish I could.”

You put a hand on his. 

You don’t know why you’re sympathizing with a hypothetical killer. You suppose he is a killer, though, otherwise he wouldn’t have cared about you overhearing things. 

As crazy as it sounds—even to you—Barry just seems real, and that’s enough. Especially in this city. 

He leaves his hand there with yours. It’s warm and inviting.

“You know what sucks about L.A.?” You ask the air. He shakes his head. You breathe, “Everyone’s fake. And even though you have secrets—we all have secrets—I can tell that you aren’t fake, Barry.”

He interlaces your fingers with his. You look up at him, and he has a half-smile. “Thanks…” You hear him murmur your name. 

This makes you look up at him, and you want to lean in so badly, but you hold yourself back. “You’re welcome. Can we do this again?” You ask, trying not to sound too desperate. 

He smiles boyishly, “You, uh, don’t mean the fainting part, right?” He jokes.

You laugh, “No, hopefully not.”

He nods. “Would you want to meet me back here, after acting class? Or I can drive you.”

You shrug and say, “Yeah, sure.” Part of you wants to ask him, _why here?_ But the other part of you knows why, you just don’t want to think about it. 

As you drink a bit more water, then setting the glass down, you sit with him a few more moments looking out the window. It’s still dark outside.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

The class is over. This one was tough for Barry—and you actually saw him trying to look for you when he was on-stage. He was trying to imagine a place familiar to him, deciding on the grocery store. It took all of your strength not to snort when Barry was envisioning gum on the shelves.

Like usual, the class filters out, and Barry stays behind. You feel nervous, and you know you shouldn’t be excited, but you can’t wait to talk to Barry tonight. Part of you wonders how such a seemingly nice man could do such terrible things. 

Barry is standing outside, waving to you, whispering your name as the others go for drinks. You smile widely and walk over to him. You don’t know why, but you hug him right away.

He wraps his arms around you, exhaling in your hair, letting out the softest moan. You relax, and pull away from him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He replies with a goofy smile. You actually see a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks.

“You know, I’ve totally seen gum in aisles before.” You say, “A lot of different kinds.”

He shakes his head, laughing softly, “I got so nervous up there. I didn’t know what to say.” He looks at you with a warm smile, “But I wasn’t lying about the soup.”

You walk with him to his car. “Yeah, I figured. The broth is the best part.”

He looks at you weirdly, “Wait, you think so?”

You nod. “Dipping crackers in broth is the best.”

He gives you a nod, waiting for you to get in. “I like your car.” You say, buckling your seatbelt.

He sniffs, “Oh, thanks. The hotel isn’t far.”

“That’s good.” You say. You feel like he didn’t like the compliment about his car, so you take note to not bring that up again.

You enjoy the drive, and you’re both silent, but it’s nice. The music is soft in the background, and you get to glance at him once in a while, looking at his hands, or his eyes. He doesn’t seem as cloudy as before, in his expressions. His dark circles you’ve seen before are gone. 

He catches you staring, and you realize that you’re here. You blurt out, “Oh, uh, we’re here?”

He just looks at you kindly and says, “Yeah. I’ve got some food options waiting in the room.”

“Goldfish?” You joke. He smiles. 

You both walk to the room. When you get inside, it looks like he’s got a table set up with some hotel menus. It’s really nice, actually.

He grabs the chair for you, pulling it out. You go to sit down, and he pushes your chair in. “It’s on me.” He says, a little close to your ear.

“Oh, that’s so nice of you—thanks Barry.” You think, if he is a killer, he probably doesn’t have many friends. To lay low, that is. But, maybe he has only killed one person, and got mixed up in something bad. You try to push it from your mind.

“Please, don’t worry about it.” He says, sitting on the other end, which isn’t far away at all. You look at the menu. There are a lot of fancy options on it—things you’ve never heard of before.

“What kind of food do you like?” You ask him curiously. 

He shrugs, “Honestly, I pretty much will eat anything. I was in the Marines, and I think that made me kind of open to eating anything in front of me.” 

You nod, impressed. “Oh…wow. Marines. That’s amazing, Barry.” He just looks at you and smiles. You look at the menu again.

“Chicken sounds pretty good to me, and they have rice on here.” You look at him—his eyes light up. 

“Oh, yes! I mean, that sounds good, I’ll order it.” You smile at his childlike reaction.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

The food arrives fairly quickly, after he asks you about your day, and what you thought of the class. You talk a bit about things you’ve been working on writing. He’s a great listener, and he actually seems to care, unlike anyone else you’ve met here. Not even your family is interested in what you’re doing. It’s refreshing to finally have someone to talk to.

(_Even if he is a killer_)

When he places the food, you ask, “So, I noticed that people call you ‘Barry Block,’ but your real name is Berkman. Right?” You know this, because that’s how he introduced himself in the first class when he did the scene with Ryan.

His expression changed a little, as if he had to swallow back his feelings. “Oh, yeah. Stage name.” He laughs once, taking a drink.

You nod, “I’m curious, what made you think of that name?” You get some rice on your fork and eat it—it’s really good.

He just stares at you. He opens his mouth, but then he looks away. You’re confused at his reaction, until he whispers, “Uh…Ryan came up with it. He said ‘Berkman’ was too plain, and when he looked at me, he said…he saw a block.” He looks up at you quickly. His mouth is in a tight line.

You let out some air. _Oh_, you think,_ of course. That makes sense—he’s upset about Ryan._

“I—oh, oh god, I’m so sorry. And you had just met him, too. Fuck. I’m an idiot.” You mutter to yourself. 

You look at Barry, who has a hand on yours. He looks almost…guilty. He has this pleading look in his eyes. You have had this feeling before—the other night. When Barry couldn’t tell you what really happened over the phone.

Then you think about what happened to Ryan. He was murdered. 

(_By a killer._)

Your eyes get big, and you pinch them closed so that Barry can’t see your shock. You don’t know how to process this information. 

He removes his hand from yours and looks down. He says your name, with freaked out eyes. 

You don’t realize your hands are shaking, so you put them in your lap. You try to calm down. 

“Hey.” Barry says quietly, “I didn’t. Whatever you’re thinking right now…uh. It wasn’t me. I know how it happened, but it wasn’t me.” 

You look up. You breathe relief. “Oh.” _But why did he look so guilty?_

Barry drank more water. You say softly, “Even if you did, I can tell that you didn’t want to be in that situation. You can talk to me, Barry.”

He wears a shocked look. “You really think that?”

You nod, “Yeah. It’s written all over your face. I may not know you very well, but I can tell when I meet a bad person. And you’re not like them. You’ve been nothing but kind to me.” 

His mouth parts. “I’m not?” 

You shake your head. “You care about people. Whatever situation you are in…maybe you can’t get out of it. I don’t know. But I don’t think you’re a bad person because you’re in between a rock and a hard place.”

He closes his mouth and smiles softly. “_Thank you_.” He whispers, tears welling in his eyes, trying to will them away. You don’t know why you feel like crying, too. You reach over the small table and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at you with surprise. 

“Barry…” You whisper, “I don’t know how much you can say, but…are you able to uhm, get out of your situation?” 

He blinks his tears away, and smiles sadly, “I’m trying like hell to get out of it. I only did it at first because, it gave me purpose, to uh…’take out’ the bad guys. That’s what I was doing, taking out pieces of shit, and it was great money. Now, I don’t want that to be my purpose. I have never liked it…I’m just good at it.” He says all this softly and brokenly.

You shouldn’t be thinking this, you know you shouldn’t, but you think he’s beautiful. He’s being completely open about who he is, and he knows that you could go to the cops, but he’s telling you anyway. There’s a level of trust between the two of you—it almost feels like you’ve met before.

(_Or that you’re looking in a mirror._)

He’s a lot like you, you realize. Out of place, confused. Unsure.

You grab his hand, “Thank you for telling me.” He looks into your eyes with a sense of relief, maybe even happiness.

You think his smile is beautiful. It’s soft with promise. You think about how hard this has probably been on him. He snaps you out of your thoughts by squeezing your hand. 

You also say boldly, “I won’t tell anyone. I promise. It doesn’t leave the room.”

He nods, “It can’t. You know a lot about me, now…I don’t want you to get hurt because of it. I won’t let you get hurt because of me. Okay?” He asks you seriously. There are wrinkles of worry between his brows.

You nod. You look at your clasped hands. His hand is so strong. You blurt out, “How often do you work out?”

That makes him chuckle softly, “Uh, what?” 

(_Well, fuck._)

You blush. “It’s just, you’re really strong. Anyway,” you remove your hand, “this rice is really good.”

He blushes too, “I like the chicken.” He stuffs his mouth full, and you do the same. 

After some silent eating, he finally says, “I work out once a day, if I have time.” He looks at you as if he’s assessing you.

You laugh, “It definitely shows.” You can’t believe you just blurted that out. “Oh god! I’m so sorry, that was totally inappropriate.”

“No, it’s fine. Really.” He says, a little too quickly. His eyes have a different look now, more caring. There’s a genuine smile on his face, and he seems more relaxed than you’ve ever seen him, actually.

“Barry…you care about me, don’t you?” You ask, feeling exposed. 

(_Wet._)

He gulps, “I care about you a lot.” His cheeks are a bit red. But his eyes are on fire, burning into yours. There’s something confident about him that you like—but it’s a humble confidence. Definitely something you’re not used to seeing in class. Not yet, anyway. 

You inhale, and exhale. You stand up, and he looks at you knowingly. He steps toward you, directly, with purpose. 

You feel his hands on both sides of your face, pulling you back to reality. He’s waiting for you to make the first move. 

He’s a little taller than you, so you stand on your toes to tilt your head and press your lips to his. His hands are in your hair as he kisses you back. You moan into the kiss. 

This really sets him off, and suddenly his tongue is in your mouth, and the kiss deepens. “_Is this okay_?” He asks, after a kiss that steals your breath.

You can hardly think. You breathe, “Fuck yes. _Barry_…” You press up against him, feeling his hardness against your body. 

He whispers your name before taking your mouth again. Every move of his lips makes you want to sink deeper and deeper with him. Fumbling, until you forget your own name. 

Your hands find his shirt, and you’re tugging at it, before you find the buttons. He helps you undo them, pushing you up against the wall behind you. His eyes get dark—they almost look brown. You’re breathing each other’s air, fingers brushing against his as he helps you take off his shirt. You can feel your heart beating so fast, hearing his shaky breath as your fingers tangle and unclasp each button.

He slides the damned thing off his arms, and your hands are roaming his built chest. He watches you as your hands move across his abs. His breathing hitches when you get to his nipples, squeezing gently. Your mouth goes for the other one, the left one, and you flick your tongue against it. You suck on it.

He murmurs your name indistinctly. You look up, and he captures your lips quickly, leading you to the bed. 

“You care about me, too…” He states this, but it’s nearly a question. You murmur, “_Yes,_” against his lips. He’s on top of you on the bed, but you’re still fully clothed. He looks at you for a moment, as if studying your face. 

His eyes are soft and sad. “_Why_?” He asks in a hushed whisper. He licks his lips, probably tasting you on them.

You answer his eyes with a small smile, eyes darting away. You trace his bottom lip with your forefinger. “Barry…” You think about how to word this, but with this beautiful man in front of you, you’re so distracted. He waits patiently, despite the hard member you feel through his pants. 

You look at his eyes again, “I see a bit of myself when I look at you. You know, trying to find a purpose. I see someone deeply human, someone…real.” His pupils dilate at the last word you whisper.

He takes your hand away from his face and leans down to kiss you. You melt against him, reaching with your other hand, putting it on the back of his head, giving him tongue. You feel and hear him moan in your mouth. Your body jolts against him. You feel like you have to have him. 

He speaks softly, “I just…I don’t want to hurt you.” He looks down, catching his breath.

“Hey…” You say, looking into his concerned big eyes. “That’s why I don’t think you’re evil. Your intentions are good. Right?” You breathe. Your foreheads are against each other.

He nods, moving against your forehead. You swallow and try to concentrate. 

He watches as you steady yourself, looking at him. It looks like he’s wondering what you’ll say next. 

You whisper, “I’ve met people who are evil. They’re not evil because of the things they’ve done.” You lay a hand on his cheek, which surprises him. “Those people, you can see it in their eyes, that they have bad intentions. You…are beautiful.” You really don’t mean to say that last part, but you’ve already said it. 

You swallow nervously, looking at him. He looks captivated…stunned. He says your name. He says it again, but now it’s a whisper, and his face is closer to yours again. You sink into the pillow beneath you and smile at him. You stroke his face. 

“Barry?” You whisper, snapping him out of his trance. He looked a million miles away. But now he’s present. “You okay? I’m sorry if I said too much.” You flush, your whole body is on fire. 

“No, no—you didn’t. You…you know that _you’re_ beautiful, right?” He moves some hair out of your face. 

You lean up to kiss him. You’re ashamed to admit, it’s making you wet that this man could actually kill you with his strength, but instead, he’s choosing to kiss you. His intentions are good. 

He surprises you by stopping the kiss, lying down at your side. His chest rises and falls evenly now, before turning to you. “Do you think we could…maybe just…sleep tonight?” He blushes, but his eyes are steady and unworried. 

You find yourself nodding. “You want to…take things slow?”

He says, “Yeah.” And he smiles big. You smile too, you can’t help it. You get up for a moment to take off your pants, and unclasp your bra, taking it off (without taking off your shirt). He seems trance-like, before he takes his pants off, too. You see his hard cock through his boxers. Your panties are wet, but it doesn’t bother you. You actually respect that he doesn’t want to immediately fuck you, that he wants to get to know you first.

He looks adorable when getting back into the bed, patting the sheets next to him, inviting you there.

“Barry…” You smile, getting in bed. You almost speak, but you hesitate.

He frowns, “What is it?”

You don’t know how to ask—maybe you read all the signals wrong. You shake your head, “Never-mind.”

“You…want me to hold you?” He asks with a smile now, reaching for your hand, rubbing your fingers with his thumb.

You nod, “I do…if you want to.” 

Barry looks at you like you’re crazy. “Uh, of course I do.” He lets out a breathy laugh. “I can’t remember the last time I held someone.” You hear the truth in his voice.

After kissing him briefly on the lips, you smile, turning and letting him hold you. You feel his breath at your neck. His arms are around you. You feel his hard cock against your ass, but you ignore it. He feels sturdy and good behind you. “I haven’t ever been held like this.” You blurt out. 

He tightens his arm around you possessively. “It’s okay, right?”

You chuckle. You feel him breathe behind you, calming down. “Better than okay.”

He whispers into the darkness, into your hair, “I…I’ve only been with one woman.” 

“Oh, we really do have a lot in common. I’ve only had sex with one man…made-out with a woman, but that never went far.” He hears the sadness in your voice. He makes a sympathetic noise.

He murmurs into your ear, “I feel safe with you. Like I could tell you anything. That’s what scares me.”

You grasp his hand, holding it. “It’s mutual. I have secrets, too.” You feel him squeeze your hand. “Barry?”

“Hmm?” He sounds like he might be drifting off soon. 

“I…I like hearing what you have to say. Your secrets don’t scare me…but it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about them. I want you to know, it’s okay—you know? Whatever you’re comfortable with. I trust you.”

He breathes, “Even after…?”

You kiss his hand. “My instincts have never led me wrong. I can’t explain it. I just know that I can trust you.”

You hear him breathe contentedly, almost moaning in your hair, and you could have sworn he murmured “beautiful” before holding you tight against his chest.

You let out a deep sigh, feeling protected, secure, and wanted. Your thoughts drift, and you inhale Barry’s intoxicating smell.

_He’s lifting up your Metallica t-shirt—he unclasps your bra effortlessly. You blush as he stares at you. _

_“God, you’re gorgeous.” He whispers, cupping your breasts. Before you can murmur a ‘thanks,’ he does what you did to him earlier. _

_He sucks one of your nipples, moving to the other. He kisses his way down your stomach. Your core is on fire. He looks up at you with desire. He grabs you through your jeans. _

_“So fucking hot down here.” He moans, pressing against your hotness. _

You hear something—you remember that Barry is holding you. You’re in a different position than before. Slowly, you open your eyes, and underneath your ear you feel his rising and falling chest. Your arm is across him, and his arms are tight around you. He doesn’t seem to know that you’re awake yet.

You also realize how wet you are from that dream you just had. You hope that Barry can’t smell your wanting. He said he wanted to take things slow…and you want to respect that.

He whispers ever so softly, to himself (you assume), “_She’s too good for me._” He sighs. 

You pretend you’re just waking up, shifting a little. You run your hand along his chest. 

When you look up at him, he has a haunted look in his eyes. You try to ease him by smiling. “Hey.” You whisper. You earn a small smile from him. He puts his hand on your cheek. “Hi.” He whispers back roughly.

You kiss the palm of his hand, then his wrist. He looks at you with a haze of seduction, now. 

You decide to tell him how you’re feeling. He’s told you so much already—you owe him honesty in return. 

“Barry?” You whisper, your eyes studying his face. 

“Hmm?” His hand goes in your hair, stroking you.

“I know that you want to go slow…but I want you to know something.” He just looks at you, with big eyes. You lick your lips, whispering, “I really want you, Barry. I don’t want to pressure you, and we can go as fast or as slow as you want.” He just looks at you as you continue. “I just want you to know that…I want to…” Your voice trails off, because he’s capturing your lips with his, fierce and hot.

You kiss him back, grinding against his erection. It’s large and jutting against your wetness through his boxers and your panties. 

“I…want to…” You murmur, reaching for his hard member. You grasp it through the fabric. He gasps your name. “I don’t think I can wait, Barry.” You whisper. He shudders in delight as you bring your hand underneath his boxers. You pull out his hard cock. It’s pulsing, and swollen with want.

He looks at you seriously. “I want you, too…I don’t want to screw this up by going too fast. But,” he pauses briefly, “I don’t know if I can wait, either. I want to be _in_ you.” He whispers that last part, gripping your panties, pulling them down. 

“_Fuck_, you’re so wet.” He says as he slides them off your legs. He gets on top of you, while you take off your shirt, throwing it somewhere.

“I know…” you blush, “I probably won’t last long.”

He smiles darkly, “You’ll come more than once this morning, I’ll make sure of that.” He immediately sucks your right nipple, then his finger circles your clit just barely. 

You arch at the pleasure. His finger moves away from your clit, going to your other nipple to squeeze it. You feel your need strike you. “_Barry_…”

When he hears this, he scoots downward and licks a stripe up your pussy. You gasp, his tongue circling your clit, his strong finger inside you. You clamp around him. You reach down to put your hands on his head. 

He adds another finger, finding that spot inside you that he was looking for. He moans against your clit, his tongue doing unspeakable things to you. You arch and shake, writhing. You say his name fast, cursing, and your core is gushing. You nearly scream, brokenly. 

He slides his fingers out, still licking your clit. You look at him with plead—his mouth is coated in your juices. 

“Fuck, Barry…” You pull him up to kiss him. He moans into your mouth, “You taste so fucking good…”

You can feel his cock rubbing against your clit. You gasp, “Oh yes, _please_…”

“Mmm, you want it, sweetheart?” He whispers in your ear.

You kiss his neck. “Please fuck me…” Your voice sounds broken again, like you might just sob if he doesn’t penetrate you.

The tip of him enters you, and you feel yourself stretch. He’s looking down at your eyes, his mouth open, gasping for breath, as he inches into you.

“You’re so _tight_.” He whispers, his eyes half-lidded. You grab the sides of his chest. “It’s been a long time…and you feel so good, Barry…” You moan, wanting more of him.

He slides inward, panting, finally inside. You can’t even speak when he shudders, trying to regain control. He looks into your eyes and moves. “_Nnggh…_” He moans, thrusting once. He makes the same hot noise, “_NNGGH…”_

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_…” You whimper, as he thrusts again and again. He’s so big, and you’ve never had a cock this big in you before. He’s reaching parts of you that you didn’t know needed touched. Pleasured.

He’s lifting your legs above his shoulders, and you watch him flex as he thrusts into you with more force. You let out a half-scream, half-whine. “BARRY.” 

He looks at you with desperation, speeding up his thrusts. He whispers your name. 

“Kiss me, please…” You beg, so he comes down to kiss you while he fucks you. Now he’s going hard and fast, and it’s less of a kiss, more of resting your lips against his while you both shake and move against each other.

Your pussy is clamping down onto him, you can feel him growing inside you. 

“Oh, _god_…” You murmur in his ear, hearing his skin hit yours, his heavy balls hitting you as well. His mouth is near your ear, hands in your hair, your hands in his. He whispers your name, kissing your neck, his thrusts getting so deep and forceful.

You whimper each time he fills you, and you can’t stop your body from reacting. He hears you whimper and he makes a small groan, and that sets you on fire, your core is so hot and tight around him. 

“_Jesus Christ_, you feel so good…” He says, reaching a hand between your bodies. You whine, “Oh my god, _Barry_, oh my fucking god…don’t fucking stop…” 

He captures your lips and finds your clit with his finger. You can only open your mouth, but no sound comes out. You look into his dark blue eyes and hear yourself say, “_oh, fuck,”_ as he circles your clit, thrusting into you.

Your entire body shakes, and you grab onto the sides of him, looking at him move. He studies you, watching your facial expressions. 

You can’t even speak, can’t breathe, you think you’re blacking out again. But this time, you see white behind your eyes, sparks going off. You arch as he pounds into you. You hear him whimper your name, with almost a pleading look on his face. You feel his glorious cock enter you twice more through your orgasm, before he shakes with you. You both are holding onto each other for dear life, and even if someone had been yelling from across the room, you wouldn’t have heard it. All you can feel is his arms around you, pressing you against him, and his elongated member inside your channel. 

You’re clamping down on him so hard, but he presses into you all the way, which makes you gasp, and curse, and say “_Barry…_”

His body gets really hard, as hard as his cock. You feel him on top of you, dominating you, and when he hardens, you feel his dick giving it to you. You feel his hands on your ass, pressing you close. His hot breath hits your lips. 

You can feel that rush of his essence, tingling inside you, deeply. You grab his neck, his hair, wanting to kiss him, but you’re desperately out of breath, trying to get it back. You see his darkened eyes, his bottom lip under his teeth, biting down, trying not to scream. You wish he would. 

But the rush of his grinding hips, his heavy balls against your ass, it’s more than enough. You clamp down onto him again with your tight channel. He groans this time, giving you another few shots of his seed. 

You’re both panting, and you realize that you must have closed your eyes. You quickly open them to find his now light blue irises looking at you. He kisses you deeply, warmly, and you kiss him back lazily. He’s still in you—he still feels so good. His hand is going between your bodies again. 

“What…?” You start to ask, but it comes out all ragged, and his finger is already rubbing your clit again.

“I can feel your want,” he whispers your name against your lips, leaving you breathless. “I know you can cum for me again.” He breathes, looking into your eyes with plead, “Saying my name like that, oh god…the way you tightened around me until my cock popped like warm flowing champagne…”

You gasp for breath, feeling your third orgasm start to creep in. “_B-B-Barry!_” You tighten around him, digging your nails into his back. His finger doesn’t ever slow.

He smiles beautifully. “You like it when I talk to you, don’t you, sweetheart?”

You nod, whining. “Promise…you won’t stop?”

He kisses you sweetly, going to whisper in your ear. His dick is only half-hard, but it’s enough, because his finger is doing unspeakable things to your clit. He whispers huskily, “I never want to pull out of you…Fuck, you’re tight. I’m never fucking leaving, I’m just going to keep fucking you. I know you’re close—I know you’re about to explode at your core and gush around me again. Feeling so hot and tight like that, you’re so good. So good to me.” You are almost there, and you want him to say the words, but you’re not sure if he will. You’re so fucking close. You put one of your hands on the back of his neck, as if to tell him non-verbally what you want. His finger just teases your clit now, not overstimulating you. 

“I’m…so close, Barry.” You whisper.

“I know you are,” he whispers darkly, “I know. You’re almost there. I can’t believe it, but I’m almost there again, too. I’m 41…I didn’t know my dick could still work this well.” You moan, “I-I’m 25…”

He rocks into you again, “Fuck, _fuck_…” He whispers your name, “You like that I’m nearly twice your age?”

You make an approving sound. He kisses your neck sweetly. You find that you’re shaking again. Barry whispers in your ear, making your senses tingle, “_Are you gonna cum for me? Cum for me like a good girl._” 

You feel your body spasming, his finger getting out of the way just in time, or else you would have crushed him. He pins your body down, though, giving you his final release. Your eyes roll back, and you can hear him whimpering, “Oh-god…I’ve got you, just let go, let go…”

Your orgasm was so intense, you couldn’t actually remember anything else he said. Everything is light, everything is amplified. You can feel him pulling out of you, trying to wake you. Are your eyes closed? 

You blink a couple of times. “Slowly, slowly. Easy…” He says softly, lifting you in a sitting position. He’s giving you water. You take it, drinking the entire bottle. 

You finally feel like you can hear and see again, and you find Barry’s concerned eyes on yours. He smiles boyishly, “Hey.”

You smile widely, like an idiot, “Hi…”

He’s cleaned you up, it looks like, because you’re clean down there. “Oh fuck, did I really pass out again?” You chuckle.

He smiles hugely, which you’ve never seen before on his face. He laughs once, and blushes, “You fell asleep. I think.” Then, he looks away, “Fuck, maybe you did. It’s my fault…I just…you were so…” 

You put a hand on his face, “Barry…” He looks at you with a mixed expression. “You’re amazing. God. That was…wow.”

He has a goofy smile on his face. “I should have been more careful. I made you pass out again, didn’t I?” He scoffs at himself.

You shake your head, “Trust me, it’s a good thing.” You feel his lips suddenly on yours, but instead of a kiss, it’s more of a mutual smile. 

(_He kills bad guys, and I guess I’m okay with that._)

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

(Comment if you’d like another chapter~)


	2. Chapter Two

**Barry: Chapter Two**

* * *

After that wonderful morning, you have to go to work. You’re a barista at a coffeeshop—the tips are good, and it pays the rent. You don’t mind it, since you also get free coffee. 

Before you get off work at 4pm, you text Barry: _“Would you like some coffee?”_

He texts back: _“I’d love to, but I can’t right now. Rain-check?”_

You try not to be disappointed. He’s probably busy with…

Your brows crease. You wonder what he’s up to, but you can’t bring yourself to ask. You look down at your phone again. He’s sent you another message.

_“Actually, I’ll be done at 7. Want to swing by my place at 8? We can order in if you’d like.”_

Your eyes go wide. Do you really want to see him after…his “work?” You shake your head. You shouldn’t assume the worst. Maybe he just has to run errands. 

You take a deep breath and say, _“I would love that. What’s your address?”_

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

You decide to wear a nice long-sleeved top and some dark blue jeans before heading over to his apartment. 

Your phone buzzes. _“Running a little late…don’t come up yet. Is 8:15 okay?”_

You shift, pacing back and forth unknowingly on the sidewalk. You’re already there, and it’s five minutes till 8. You look around, trying to find a place to hang out. _“Yeah, no worries.”_

You find a little coffeeshop to sit in. You know that you probably shouldn’t have coffee this late, but ironically, the caffeine helps to calm your nerves. You order a small latte, and you get a sugar cookie for Barry.

It’s about 8:12 now, after reading for a bit on your phone. You clear your throat, make sure you don’t have any coffee stains on your teeth, and throw your empty cup away.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

You knock on the door. There’s a small fumbling noise, and then you see Barry as he opens it.

You smile immediately, “Hi Barry, thanks for inviting me. I brought you something.” You give him the bagged cookie. He looks down at it, into the bag. 

He smiles softly at you. “Thanks,” he says your name, “I love these.” He moves aside, motioning you to come in. He immediately stuffs half the cookie in his mouth, which makes you smile.

You study his place. It’s really neat—not much to the place, really. There’s _tons_ of space, though. He’s got a TV with a couch, a nice kitchen, and there’s a hallway to the right. It’s a nice place, especially for LA.

“Wow.” You let out a breath. “This place is great.” You walk over to the coffee-table, seeing Gene’s book. You smile.

He locks the door, going toward you. He kisses you lightly on the lips, touching your chin. You taste some of the cookie on his lips, which is delicious. He sighs. There’s something off about him, but you’re not sure what. His eyes are a little sad. 

“Hey—Barry?” You whisper. He looks at you with that sad expression again. You go over to the couch, patting the seat. 

He sits, staring at the book on the table. You start to get concerned. “Hey…remember when I said that you could talk to me?”

He nods, gulping. “Yeah. I’m,” he shakes his head, “I’m sorry. I’m just a little out of it.” He pinches his eyes shut.

You put a hand on his shoulder. He flinches a little, which surprises you. “Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You see him look at you with big eyes, lines between them, his forehead crinkled. “You could _never_ scare me.”

You nod, “That’s good. You could never scare me either.”

He raises his brows in concern, his eyes getting bigger.

You smile, “What?”

It almost looks as if he’s having a flashback. He pinches his eyes shut. “God…I don’t know about that.” He opens his eyes again, taking a deep breath. He changes the subject, “Do you want Chinese food?”

You nod, “Yeah, I love Chinese.” You drop the subject for now, wanting to just spend some time with him. You don’t want to stress him out right now. 

After he orders it, you ask if it’s okay to turn on the TV. He hands you the remote, and you flip the channels until you find the cartoons. Bugs Bunny with the Road Runner—perfect. 

He looks at you, surprised at what you picked. “Cartoons?”

You smile widely, “That okay?” 

He wraps an arm around you, murmuring, “Mhm, it’s perfect.”

You snuggle up next to him, leaning into his chest. He kisses the top of your head. You hear him sigh, relaxing a little.

When the doorbell rings a couple minutes later, he jumps. “_Gah!_” You exclaim, and then laugh at yourself. “Damnit. Sorry.” He chuckles a little. “No, I’m sorry I scared you. I’m…”

“Jumpy.” You finish for him, going to answer the door. He beats you to it, though, and pays the man for bringing the Chinese food. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” You smile, “I can pay for my half if you want.”

He looks at you, setting the food down. “I like doing things for you.” He says it so genuinely. 

You believe him, of course. You’ve just never been with someone so generous. He grabs the plates and says, “I know I don’t have to do it—I know you’re self-sufficient.”

You put a hand on his arm, “It’s okay, you don’t have to explain. I’ve just never…the dates that I’ve gone on…people just aren’t nice here. And, I’m from a smaller town—even there, people made me feel guilty for not paying on a date. I’m just, I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” You blush.

He looks at you confusedly, “They made you feel guilty?”

“Yeah.” You breathe. You notice that he has a plate for you all set. “Oh wow, thank you.” You take it.

He smiles goofily at you. “You’re welcome.” He almost seems shy. “Want some soda?”

You nod, taking that too. You both go to sit down, eating the food. You set the plate down after you’re done. You almost get done at the same time. You’re glad he eats as fast as you do. Usually, it’s an awkward trait for you to have. In the past, your date would be halfway through their meal, and you would be trying to talk to them while they finish. 

You see Barry set his plate down, drinking some pop. You lean into him and hug him across his chest. 

He’s almost surprised at your touch. He wraps an arm around you, like before. “Uh, can I ask you something?” He whispers, his arm tightening around you.

You smile, closing your eyes, inhaling his scent. “Mhm, anything.”

He takes a breath, “You said before, you’re not used to people being nice to you…why aren’t they nice to you?”

It’s such an innocent question, you have to laugh. He stiffens, and you stop laughing. “Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at your question, it’s just…I don’t know. I guess I’ve wondered the same thing. Maybe because I’m different than other people.”

He relaxes again. “I think you’re amazing.” 

You look up at him. He moves some hair out of your face. Before you can respond, he whispers, “Will you let me take care of you?”

You don’t really know what he means, but you find yourself nodding. He closes the gap between you by kissing you softly. His touch is intoxicating. You can hardly think with him kissing you so intensely like this. You moan into the kiss, letting him take control.

“Would you…like to stay the night?” He asks sweetly, breaking away from the kiss.

You find your voice, “Uhm, yeah, I’d love to. I have the day off tomorrow.” This makes him smile, “So do I.” He gets back into his original position, holding you close. 

You happily settle into his chest again. You flip the channel, finding a scary movie. 

He grips you tightly. You chuckle, “Oh, do you not like scary movies?”

He tries to act confident. “Well, I’ll watch anything with you.” 

It’s _Jeepers Creepers_, which you’ve seen countless times. You love scary movies, but you don’t want to make him uncomfortable. “You sure?”

He hesitates. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.” You watch him get up. He comes back with a big blanket and a pillow. He’s suddenly dressed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He tosses you an oversized shirt. “You can wear this, if you want.” You catch it , taking off everything but your undies. You turn around to take off your bra—though you’re not sure why. He’s already seen you. 

By the time you have the shirt on, and your clothes are folded neatly on the floor, he’s staring big-eyed at the screen. He looks like he’s seen a ghost.

“Okay, now I’m ready.” You say. His eyes dart to you. “C’mere.” He’s lying down, head on the pillow. 

You relax on his chest, getting comfy. “There we go,” he murmurs, draping the blanket over the both of you.

You want to pay attention to the movie, but his heartbeat is right under your ear. It’s calming, soothing, lulling you to sleep…

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

You wake up, startled a bit. Barry jumped at the movie. You look up at him, and he gives you an apologetic look. “Sorry, sweetheart.” He runs his fingers down your hair. 

You gaze up at him with a smile, “It’s okay.” You move upward a bit, kissing his neck. “This is really nice.”

He keeps petting your hair. He nods, not saying anything, but letting out a contented sigh. He kisses your forehead while you rest on him again.

“We could, uh, go to my bed to sleep. I’m pretty beat, so I don’t think I could…you know.” He says, a blush creeping on his face. 

“I’m tired too. And, Barry?” You murmur against him. He asks, “What, what is it?”

“I want to take care of you, too.” You whisper into the dark of the room. 

He clings to you possessively, his arms around your back. “I…” 

You wait for him to come to his own response. His heart beats faster. “I think I’m evil.”

You snap out of your tired state. How can this man think this way about himself? 

“You haven’t seen what I’ve done…maybe then…you’d think I was evil, too.” He whispers, like a scared little boy. His hands are shaking around you. “I chose to walk away from something I didn’t want to do the other night, and because of it, I had to…I had to take a life.”

You let out a breath, thinking about what he said. “Listen, Barry.” You clear your throat, “I don’t think that makes you evil. You wanted something better for yourself—that shouldn’t have backfired on you.”

You hear him cry softly. You look up at him, moving to sit up. You realize that you’re crying too. You hold him tight, as he sobs silently into your shoulder. You hold him. 

He apologizes. “_Shhh…_” You whisper, just holding him. The scary movie is still playing in the background. 

“When I make a mistake, someone dies.” He says brokenly. 

You whisper, “Hey, doctors say the same thing, right? It’s…it’s like that.”

He stops for a moment. “I’ve never thought of it that way.” He looks at you wide-eyed. “It kind of is like that.”

You nod, “Exactly. And your intentions are good, just like a doctor. It’s just—”

He hugs you abruptly. You hug him back, tears falling down your cheeks. 

“I didn’t want to.” He whispers.

You rub his back. “I know, Barry. You had to. You just had to.” You don’t really _know_ this information, but you want to comfort the man. It wouldn’t make things better to know the details, but you feel you can trust that Barry tries to do the right thing. 

He just sighs into the hug, like he’s deflating. “Fuck. Thank you for that.” He pulls back, looking at the ground.

“Barry, look at me.” You whisper. He slowly turns to look at you, cautiously. “I don’t think any less of you…I don’t see you differently. I want you to know that.”

He studies your face. He sees that you’re telling the truth. 

“Want to go to bed?” You ask, after a moment of silence. He just nods, turning off the TV.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

When you’re with him in his King-sized bed. It’s plush and comfy—much comfier than yours. 

You notice how possessive he is of you, but not in a negative way. It’s nice to be wanted, to be there for someone who needs you as much as you need them. His arm is draped around you, blankets covering both of you. You feel warm and loved. His breath hits the back of your hair. 

You hear him mumble something in his sleep—you crack your eyes open. 

He shakes a little, and you’re unsure of what to do. You grab his hand, trying to rub and soothe him. He sighs, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

You turn to him, “Don’t be sorry. Bad dream?” You wonder if watching that movie was a bad idea.

It’s really dark, but you can still see him pinch his eyes shut. “Kind of. I have PTSD.”

You stroke his arm. You wonder why this man has been dealt such bad cards in life. You slowly kiss his forehead. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

There’s a silence, and he toys with your hand. You hear him breathing, trying to steady his breaths.

“When I was in the Marines…something happened.” You wait for him to continue. “I killed someone I shouldn’t have. I thought he shot my friend, but he was innocent. After that, I was discharged.” He squeezes your hand. “I…I don’t like who I am when I get angry.”

Your brows furrow. You pull him into a hug. You whisper, “_It’s okay._” 

He kisses your neck. You let out a breathe, “You were just trying to protect someone close to you.”

He shakes his head. “You’re too…forgiving. You haven’t seen me when I get really angry…and I hope you never do.”

You bite your lip. “It sounds like you’ve been trying to change…I think that’s really admirable. Can I ask you something, about your anger?” 

He nods. You run a hand through his hair. “You’ve never been abusive, have you?”

He jolts back, “No!” He looks horrified.

“Then it sounds like, when you get angry,” you try to calm him down again, “you want to protect people. You just don’t know how to handle that anger yet. That’s what it sounds like to me.” 

He softens his look. “You didn’t really think that I…”

You finish his thought, “No, _no_. I was only trying to prove a point. I never thought that.” 

He sighs of relief. “I still think you’re being too nice.”

You play with one of his curls. You don’t really know what to say—you don’t _think_ you’re being too nice. You just see his side of things. You see his point of view.

You just wish _he_ could see it.

“I’m not trying to be. I guess I just know there’s a lot of grey area in life…and…we can only try our best.” You stop playing with his hair. You cup his cheek. 

He kisses your palm, looking into your eyes, then looking down. He looks ashamed. 

You whisper, facing him on the pillows, “Uhm…thank you for telling me. I know that wasn’t easy.”

He gives you one of those wide-eyed looks. You ask, “Is there anything I can do…when you have an episode? To help, I mean?”

He looks at you confusedly. “I don’t know.” He yawns.

You chuckle. He smiles, “Sorry.”

You go to kiss his lips softly. “Don’t be.”

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

**(To be continued)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Barry: Chapter Three**

A month flies by. You hang out with Barry as much as you can—you’ve even participated in the acting classes recently, feeling more confident. You now pay Gene in full, however. 

You and Barry have only had sex that first night, which feels like so long ago…and you begin to wonder if he has feelings for you anymore. You’ve been getting to know him more and more as a friend, and you kiss him sometimes, but he never makes the first move. You begin to wonder—is this “relationship” all in your head?

You go up to meet him at his place, knocking on the door.

“Come in,” he says excitedly. You’ve noticed he’s a lot happier these days. You begin to wonder if, maybe he’s started dating someone else. 

“Hey,” you say a little weakly. “Can we talk?”

Barry looks concerned. “Yeah…of course.” You both sit down on his couch. 

You look into his eyes…and you know that you feel too strongly for this to become platonic. “Barry…”

He has wrinkles between his eyes. He waits patiently, like he always does. 

“Do you still…have feelings for me?” You say, a little quieter than you mean to. 

He seems genuinely shocked. “I…yes. I do.” You cock your head to the side. He smiles at you, “You’re my girl. You know that, right?”

Your mouth drops open. “I am?”

He leans in to kiss you passionately. You lose all your breath. He whispers, “I’m sorry…I haven’t been showing you lately, have I?”

You kiss him back fiercely. “So…are we…”

“Move in with me.” He blurts out. You just look at him, surprised. He adds, “I mean, if you want to.”

You’re smiling like an idiot. “You mean it?” You kiss his lips once after he nods. “Yes. Yes, I’ll move in with you.” You pause excitedly, “Is this why you’ve been so happy?”

He nods hesitantly. “Uhhh…I mean, that’s part of it.”

You narrow your eyes. “What aren’t you telling me, Bare?”

He smiles nervously. “Well…you know how I told you that I, uh, take out bad people?” You nod. “Well, I think that I found a way out of it. Like, for real this time.” 

“Are you sure?” You ask, a little concerned. “How?”

He pinches his eyes shut, “Ah, you can’t ask me how. I can’t tell you.” He opens his eyes. “The point is, I’m _done_. I’m done killing people. I made a statement to the person I work with…and he went back home. The cops are off my back.” He smiles genuinely. 

You sigh of relief. “Oh my god, Barry…that’s…fucking amazing. I am SO happy for you.” You hug him tightly. He whispers, “I know…I can’t believe it. I owe so much to you.” 

You pull back from the hug, “What? What did I do?” You laugh.

He smiles, “You were _there_. You cared. Even though I did bad things. You just…” You lean in to press your lips to his.

He smiles into the kiss, grinding his waist against your leg. You feel his hardness. Your tongue is dancing with his. 

“_Please._” You say, just one word. You see his eyes get dark blue. You wrap your legs around him, and he carries you to the bedroom. He gently puts you onto the bed. 

He undresses. You undress. You’re over halfway done before he rips off your panties. You couldn’t care less. 

He immediately goes down on you. “Holy _fuck_!” You call out, his mouth doing things to your pussy. He looks up at you with your wetness on his lips, licking them. You pull him up for a kiss. 

“Let me?” You ask, grabbing for his blistering hard dick. He hisses, “Yes.”

You shiver as he props himself onto the bed. He gives you full access. You kiss your way down to his thighs, not wanting to waste much time teasing. You inhale his scent—musky but clean at the same time. 

He groans when you suck on one of his balls, then the other. Your hand grasps him at the root of his hard member. You look at him as you lick him, kissing the tip of his dick. 

He groans, reaching for your hair as you breathe through your nose, sucking halfway down his rod. You taste pre-cum pooling from his slit, humming around him. He whispers, “_FUCK_…”

You smile to yourself in victory. You suck all the way down. 

“_Ahh!_” Barry grasps your hair, yelling your name. You pull up for air, and you look at his face. His wrinkles are pronounced on his forehead, concentration written all over his face.

You look into his eyes as you suck him, but he whispers, “No-no, no, please, please let me fuck-you…”

You slowly pull off of his pulsing, hot member. “Are you sure?” You lick your lips with pre-cum on them.

He has a hint of rage in his eyes. “I want to fuck you hard.”

Your eyes widen at his statement. You’re sure ‘fuck me, please,’ is written all over your face. 

He motions with his finger for you to come up, and you move toward him. He kisses you hard. “I want to see you when you cum.” He looks at you with determination.

You feel yourself gush at his statement. All you can do is nod, spreading your legs. 

Even though you feel his dominance, you know that he would never hurt you. There’s so much trust between the two of you. He’s told you a lot about himself, things he’s ashamed of. But he would never hurt you.

Your eyes roll back as he slides into you in one thrust. Your legs are over his shoulders. He’s got a look of restraint on his face. “_Jesus_.” He whispers, before thrusting again. He says your name, “why did we wait so long?”

You are gasping between thrusts, “I-don’t-know,” and you see him go in and out of you. 

You can’t believe how close you are already. Your mouth is open, trying to look at him, but it’s so fucking good, you have to pinch your eyes shut. 

“_Look at me._” He growls. He grabs your chin to look toward him. 

You open your eyes and whine, “_Ba-rry_…”

He lets go of your chin and thrusts into you hard. The bed hits the wall. He keeps doing it, faster and faster. Each time, you whimper something incoherent.

You look at him, knowing you’re about to cum. He sees it in your eyes. He nails you into the mattress. 

You almost have this out-of-body experience, because you feel so much pleasure, especially now that his finger is on your clit—just resting there, not overstimulating you. 

You hear yourself say something you wanted to tell him earlier, but you got caught up in the heat of the moment. His eyes widen at your words, and you cum, tight around him.

He pushes into you and shoots his seed deep into your body. There’s a white light behind your eyelids, and you arch into him, feeling total bliss. 

Your ears are ringing, and you hear what sounds like ragged breathing. He’s looking down at you, frozen, with a goofy grin. You grin back. 

“Did you mean it?” He asks you quietly.

It takes you a second to realize what he’s talking about. _I love you_. You _did_ say that, it wasn’t just your imagination, you said it out loud during sex with Barry. 

You look into his deep soulful eyes. “Yes.” You watch his smile get bigger, “I wanted to tell you earlier. I love you, Barry.”

He touches your face, “I love you too.”

He unexpectedly pulls out of you gently, but then he lies right beside you and kisses your lips softly. “I just…I was afraid to say it first.” 

You stroke his arm, “I was going to tell you…I meant to tell you before, not during sex. I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.” 

You lie on his chest, looking up at the ceiling. He has those glow-in-the-dark stars—you didn’t notice those before.

He flips a switch next to his bed, turning off the lights. He notices you looking at the stars. “Pretty cool, huh?”

You laugh, “Have those always been there?”

He chuckles, “I got them like a week ago. For this moment.”

You look at him. “With me?” You blush, surprised you still can.

He moves some hair out of your eyes. “Yeah. See?” He points upward, “I made the big dipper.”

“Holy shit.” You breathe, giggling. “That’s super romantic.”

He kisses the top of your head, “I realized, a week ago, that I love you.”

Your heart melts. “You did?”

He smiles, “Yeah. I nearly fell off the bed when I was trying to put those stars up.”

You snort, “No way.” 

He holds you close. “Way.” 

You let out a breath, tracing a pattern of hair on his chest. “What about you?” You hear him ask softly.

You murmur, “hmm…” You try to think of the moment you realized it. “Maybe two weeks ago, in class. Yes, that was it.” You start to remember. “You were doing a scene with what’s-her-name, the brown-haired girl? And, uh, you forgot your line.” 

“Oh, right…” He remembers, “I was staring at you, wasn’t I?” Gene really got on him for that one—it was one line, and he couldn’t even remember it.

You both chuckle. “Yeah. You were.”

You both settle into each other, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Please comment if you'd like to see more <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Barry: Chapter Four**

You fell asleep on the couch after work. You hear something in the haze of the end of your dream. At first, you think you imagined something, but after you open your eyes, you hear your name.

You hear the door shut. You bolt upward from the couch to see Barry bleeding on the floor. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” You dart over to him, seeing that he’s still breathing. You quickly lock the door, just in case he was followed or something. He looks at you from the floor. 

“I’m…sorry…” He rasps, then coughs. 

“Shhh…don’t do that. We need to go to the hospital.” 

His eyes get as wide as saucers. He coughs, “_No!_ No, can’t! Please, no!”

You shake your head, “But…Barry…fuck, you look like shit, and I don’t know anything—”

“I’ll help you.” He interjects. “If I go…to the hospital…they’ll ask questions.” 

You take a deep breath. You decide to ask what happened later, because right now, your only concern is whether Barry will survive the night.

You whisper, “Okay. Okay, I’ll try.” You see him pinch his eyes shut, exhaling in relief. “_Thank you thank you thank you…_” he whispers, then groans. 

“All right, okay, let’s get you up.” You say, grabbing his arm. “Lean on me, I’ll get you to our bed.” He whines as he grabs you. You grab his side—trying to get a good grip as he limps down the hallway. You gently let him sit on the bed.

“Where are you hurt?” You ask frantically. There’s blood—a huge patch of blood from his nose to his mouth, all the way down his neck. 

He moans, “My back, she stabbed me…fuck…”

You grab the scissors you keep in the bedside table. He looks at you strangely. He tries to speak, but it’s painful.

You get behind him on the bed, “Stay still, I’m just cutting your shirt. I don’t want you to try to take it off.” You cut from the bottom, slowly upward. 

“Oh my _god_.” You mutter to yourself. You know he needs stitches…and you’ve never stitched anyone up before. 

“I have a needle and thread.” He says abruptly. “I put it in our bathroom cabinet. There’s alcohol and bandages in there, too.”

You take a deep breath. “Okay. Where else are you wounded?” 

He sucks in a breath, “I’m just bruised on my arms, I think. Maybe my knees, but I’m not sure.” 

You get up, pulling his shirt off of him by the front. You undo his pants, too, slipping them off. You take off his socks. “Just some light bruising on your knees. I’ll have to buy some cream for that, okay?”

He looks away from you, as if he’s ashamed. You can’t let yourself think about what might have happened. You quickly get up.

He grabs your arm, just as you’re about to turn away. He looks into your eyes, mouth open. “Thank you…” He closes his mouth. You feel him squeeze your hand. 

You wipe his forehead with your hand, then you kiss it. “Don’t talk. Gotta get painkillers from the kitchen.”

He gives you a small smile, but all you can do is turn away—his mouth is still covered in blood.

You race to the kitchen, almost running, to grab the Tylenol. You fill a glass of water, then you think to grab a clean rag with water on it. You make sure it isn’t too hot. 

You enter the room. He doesn’t look up at you. You take the rag and wipe off the blood from his neck. You do the rest of his mouth quickly. It doesn’t take very long, thankfully. You give him four pills of Tylenol. He pops them into his mouth and chugs the water. You take the glass, putting it by the bed.

You hand him the rag, which he runs through his hair as you go to grab the needle and thread. You sanitize it with the alcohol in the cabinet, grabbing the cotton rounds, and another clean rag. You remember where you keep the bandages, and you nearly drop the entire box, but you grab it.

You go to the bed, surprised that you’re not a total mess, or freaking out. You gently say behind him, “Bare?”

“Huh?” He groans.

“Bite on the rag—the clean part. Okay? It’s going to sting.” He nods, “It’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

You silently wonder how many times he’s had someone do this to him—then you remember, he _was_ in the Marines. 

You gently dab the alcohol-soaked-rag against his open wound. He doesn’t even hiss. He flinches a little, but that’s it. 

After you’re sure the wound is clean, you hear him say, “Now pinch the skin together, and thread it through. Then you tie it.” 

“Okay,” you whisper.

You take a breath before pinching his skin together, and you try to stay as calm as you can while you pierce his skin. Moving carefully but quickly, it’s actually a lot easier than you realized.

When you’re done with that, you tie a knot and cut it. You grab an extra-large band-aid and seal it over the wound.

You whisper, “Barry? You okay?” You want to comfort him, but you’re not sure where to touch him.

He clears his throat, “You did a good job. I’m fine now, thanks to you.” You hear the sincerity in his voice. He sounds better than before.

You get off the bed to look at him, but he won’t look you in the eyes. You kiss his cheek, which finally gets him to look you in the eyes. “Barry…I’m not going to ask what happened. Not right now…I just want to make sure you’re okay. Is anyone coming after you? Should we worry about the cops?”

He looks at you, “No—I would never lead the cops to you. All the loose ends are taken care of.” 

You nod. “Do you think you can lie down? Maybe on your stomach? Or would you rather eat something?”

His face lights up. “Grab a banana for me—and we have orange juice in the fridge.” He hands you the rag. “Sorry about the mess.”

You take the rag, “Stop apologizing already. Don’t move yet, okay? I’ll be right back.”

You throw out the rag, deciding not to try and clean it. Coming back with the orange juice and banana, you give him the banana, which he eats slowly. You sit by his side, your hand on his knee. You give him the orange juice, which he chugs. 

You grab the glass. He cups your face, “I didn’t…I want to let you know, I didn’t kill anyone. They—”

“Shh-shh-shh…” You lean into his touch, putting a finger on his lips. You just shake your head. As much as you thought you wanted to know, you realize that the details aren’t necessary to hear. Not right now, anyway—it didn’t feel right, and Barry was mentally traumatized, you assume. “Barry?” You say gently.

He looks at your eyes widely. “Yeah?”

“…thank you for telling me. We can talk about the rest later, but…I’m just glad you’re alive. I’d hug you but you’re in so much pain.” You give him a half-smile. 

He embraces you, which is rare—usually you’re the one to hug or embrace him. You’re careful not to touch his back, but you grasp the sides of him. He leans his head against yours.

You feel him pull away, then he tries to lay down. You help him, gently pulling him up toward the pillow you just fluffed. His big blue eyes have tears in them. 

You comb through his hair—still a little wet from the rag he used. At least his hair is cleaner, though. 

“I promise to tell you everything.” He whispers, looking scared. You kneel to look into his eyes. “Just focus on getting better. I have the day off tomorrow. I’ll take care of you, okay?”

He grabs your hand, a little too fast though because you see him hiss. He whispers, “I love you.”

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise. It’s rare for him to verbalize how he feels, unless you’re heading off to work, or having sex. 

“I love you so much, Barry.” His eyes are struggling to stay open. “Get some rest. I’ll probably join you soon—call for me if you need me, okay? I’m putting your phone next to you, before I head out to buy cream for your bruises.” You pet the top of his head. 

You can’t let yourself cry. You kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, “_I love you_.” 

He nods, “… sweetheart, I will…and I love you...so-sorry…” He then yawns. He must be exhausted.

Your heart pangs. He looks so weak right now. You bring the blankets up to his shoulders. You suddenly feel like a mom, protective of her boy. But it’s a different kind of love, one that is messy and romantic. A mother’s love is different, because it can be pure. Being in a romantic relationship with someone skews our judgment, making it almost impossible to not jump to conclusions. 

As you’re thinking about this, you watch Barry smile and close his eyes, resting on the pillow. _This is love._

You leave the nightlight on, as always. You both prefer not to sleep in total darkness.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

When you get back from the store, you’re relieved to see Barry in a dead-sleep. You watch his chest go up and down with the blankets, his mouth open to let out some soft snores. 

As gently as you can, you lift the blankets off of his legs. You don’t want him to be surprised when you put the cream on, so you softly run a hand through his hair. You whisper, “_Barry? Honey?_”

His eyes are cracked open. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I bought the cream to put on your bruises. It won’t take long, I promise.” He smiles softly with his lips pressed together. You cup his cheek and kiss his forehead before returning to the end of the bed.

You can see that parts of his legs that were obviously hit by something (by someone) from the yellow and purple splotches. You squeeze the tube and evenly distribute the cream with very soft touches. After you’re sure it’s rubbed in and drier, you pull the covers back over his legs.

You slowly pull the covers back from his chin and chest. He watches you rub the cream on his abdomen, and then looks at you as you do his shoulders. You hear him sigh of relief when you put the cream on his right shoulder. 

When you’re done, you feel a bit silly tucking him in. He struggles to keep his eyes open. “Wa-it.” He coughs. He immediately grabs the glass of water on the side-table and chugs it. You wait by his side.

“Are you…coming to bed soon?” He looks at you hopefully. 

You _are_ really tired. “I think so. Is the cream helping? How’s your back?” 

“Uhh…better, I think. It doesn’t sting anymore. Cream definitely helped.” He breathes. 

“I’ll let you get back to sleep, honey. I’ll join you later.” 

He closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantly. 

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

You get into bed, trying not to wake Barry. You wish you could hold him without hurting him. 

He groans as you move next to him, but his eyes are still closed. He’s mumbling in his sleep. He says that name you remember from before…Fuches? It’s such an odd name. 

You’re afraid he’s going to have an episode, so you cup his cheek. “Barry…_Barry_…wake up…”

He half-jolts, and you soothe him, “It’s okay, you’re in bed. You were having a nightmare.” 

He puts his hands over his face. You think you’re imagining things at first, but you hear him sobbing quietly. You whisper, “Barry…I’m right here. I’m here for you.” You just set a hand on his chest, where he isn’t hurt. 

He wipes his tears away after revealing his face again. “I’m okay now…I think.” You wipe a stray tear from the side of his cheek. 

“I wish I could hold you.” You sigh. “Do you want to talk about it?” He looks at you with concern, shaking his head. “It was a flashback. Can’t talk about it.”

He pauses. He grabs your hand and squeezes it. “I won’t break if you touch me.”

You scoot over to him, until your arm is touching his. You’re on your side, and you sling an arm over his chest. It’s the perfect position to just look into his eyes, while he’s still holding your other hand. 

You yawn. “Oh, sorry…”

He chuckles, his eyes smiling. He kisses your forehead. You capture his lips with yours, unable to help yourself. 

There’s a silent moment between the two of you. He finally speaks, “I’m sorry I had to put you through this today.”

You kiss him again. “Stop it, Barry. You didn’t put me through anything. We take care of each other, remember?” He nods. “Besides, I got to massage you with that cream.” You wiggle your brows.

He cracks a smile. “That felt _so_ nice.”

You laugh once, “I know, I heard your sounds of appreciation.” He blushes. 

You clutch his hand. “I love you, Barry.” He murmurs, “Love you too.”

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

(To be continued. Please comment!)


	5. Chapter Five

**Barry: Chapter Five**

You wake up groggy. You feel Barry next to you, still asleep. You feel a wave of relief rush over you. You wrap an arm around him possessively, leaning your head against his neck. 

You remember his wound when you feel his bandage—all the memories of yesterday seep back into your consciousness. You hope to God that his back isn’t infected.

You want to lift up the patch, but you’re afraid Barry will freak out. You rub his arm, avoiding his bruises. He shifts a little. “Mmmnghh.” He moans. He sounds tired still.

“Don’t move.” You whisper. “Can I check your back?”

He clears his throat and says, “Oh, right. Feels okay…sure.” His voice is still raspy.

You slowly peel back the bandage from one corner. Barry doesn’t flinch at the slight pain. You’re half-way through peeling it, but you can see everything if you look from the top. 

“It doesn’t look infected or anything.” You say, a little unsure. 

“Is it red or yellow?” You shake your head, “No. No pus or anything.”

He sighs of relief, “That’s good. Is the skin healing between the stitches, or over them?”

You study the stitches. You can clearly see them all, and the skin hasn’t raised. “Between the stitches. Actually, stay right here, I’m going to get some alcohol and a fresh bandage.”

He whispers, “Thanks, hon.” You kiss his arm in a few places, lingering almost too long. “You ready for me to take off the rest of the bandage?” You whisper.

He nods, “Yeah, just don’t rip it off.” You smile, “I would _not_ do that to you.” You slowly take it off. “All done.”

You get up to throw it away, grabbing some alcohol, cotton rounds, and a fresh bandage. You put some alcohol on the cotton pad and wipe around the wound, but not directly on it. You mainly want to make sure there’s no bacteria around the cut. 

After you’re finished putting the fresh bandage on, Barry turns around to look at you. He’s smiling at you when he says, “You’re the best.”

You kiss his lips. “Stop, you’re making me blush.” You ruffle his hair. “What do you want for breakfast? I have a tray, I think, so you won’t have to move.”

He furrows his brows. “No one’s ever made me breakfast in bed.” He looks off distantly. 

You touch his arm. “I get to be your first.” You wiggle your brows. He laughs.

“Uh…I like toast. With jelly. Butter if we’re out, I can’t remember.” 

You chuckle. “Barry, you have toast _every_ morning. I meant, do you want pancakes or something? I have some mix, I can either make waffles, pancakes…we have eggs. I’m pretty good at making eggs.”

He looks at you weirdly. “Oh. I thought everyone could make eggs.”

You sigh deeply, half-laughing. “I was joking, Bare.” He smiles widely, “Oh, fuck. Sorry.”

You flick his arm muscle. It doesn’t even hurt him, but he squints at you regardless. “So what’ll it be?”

“Definitely scrambled eggs…but I still want the toast. Sorry.” He bites his lip.

You laugh, “Okay, I’ll put some fruit on your plate too. I’ll be right back.” 

“Uhm,” he says abruptly, “I can think of one more thing I’m craving…” he looks hotly into your eyes, “but it’ll have to wait.” He winks at you.

You are frozen in place, but your body feels hot all over. “Uh. Uh-huh.” You smile goofily at him as you walk away. 

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

Barry has eaten his breakfast down to the last crumb, and you’re drawing him a bath. You know better than to get the wound wet right now; thankfully, the stitches are on the upper part of his back. 

You stop the water for now. You’re not sure how long it’ll take Barry to walk over.

He’s looking at you with big blue eyes, a little scared. “My knees still hurt a lot…I might have to lean on you.” 

You nod, “It’s okay. We’ll try standing…but if you can’t stand, I’ll grab a chair and push you to the bathroom.”

He smiles. “I should order a wheelchair.” 

You playfully scoff at him. “Well, you’re so strong you could probably walk on your arms to the bathroom.”

He looks at you incredulously, and which makes you start laughing. He tries to stand. “Slowly.” You say, grabbing his sides. You’re ashamed that you’re wet right now, feeling his chest. This isn’t the time to be horny, you know that. You feel the hotness between your legs, trying to will it away.

He winces as he walks. “Take it slow, Barry. One foot in front of the other, go as slow as you want.”

He does go slow, but you finally get to the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet (taking off his boxers). You turn on the water again, adding some liquid bubbles to the running water. You don’t fill the water up too high—you’re afraid that it’ll get on his bandage.

Since the toilet is close to the tub, Barry is able to swing his legs over into the water. You help him get the rest of the way in by holding his sides and underarms. 

He hisses in relief at the warmth of the water. You smile at the picture of him relaxing. You haven’t seen him this relaxed before, except when he’s sleeping.

“Remember not to sink in too deep, because of your back.” You say, giving him a clean rag. 

“Mhm…okay.”

“Are you going to be okay alone, or do you need me to help you with your hair?”

“Nah, I got it. Thanks.” His eyes are half-open. 

“Alright, I’ll be in the other room.” He looks at you and nods, “Thanks sweetheart.” He has that hot look in his eyes again, and it makes you flinch. You can’t see if he has an erection because of the bubble-bath. 

You realize you’ve just been staring at him. You abruptly turn, deciding to order Chinese food for lunch.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

You’re eating in the kitchen, and you’re surprised when Barry walks out (limping) to join you. With a towel around his waist. 

“Fuck.” He says, relaxing into the chair. He closes his eyes. 

“Barry! What the hell…” You say, though you’re not surprised. Barry is so stubborn at times, thinking he can do anything and get away with it without consequences. Like walking when he’s badly injured.

You’ve already made him a plate of food, so you set it in front of him. You’re standing behind him. You wrap your arms around his front, hugging him from the back. “Don’t scare me like that. Just ask for help.”

He sighs into your touch, closing his eyes again. You feel him breathe, with your hands on his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, “I thought I could handle it. I’ll ask next time. I’m sorry.” He turns his head to kiss your cheek. 

It surprises you, so you turn toward him, with your hands still draped around him. He takes that opportunity to capture your lips with his. You moan into the kiss, as he’s giving you tongue. 

“I saw you…staring at me…in the bathtub…” He says between kissing you. You moan in response, feeling his built chest all over. You shudder as he kisses you deeply again.

Your brain turns on again. “Barry…we can’t.” You whisper, stopping the kiss, looking into his dark blue eyes. You stroke his cheek. 

“You want to…” He says, “I see that you want me.” 

You almost kiss him again, but you stop yourself. “Fuck…I really do want you. But we can’t. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.” You sift a hand through his locks, then you walk over to put your plate away.

He watches you, you can feel his eyes on your ass. You turn around and blush. 

He whispers your name. “I think I need to lie down…will you help me?”

You immediately come over to help him. He puts an arm over your shoulder and you both walk to the bedroom. 

As he sits on the bed, he pulls you toward him and smiles. “Let me take care of you, this time.” He has a sexy glint in his eyes.

You look at him worriedly, “But…”

He puts a hand between your legs, squeezing you there. His pupils dilate when you moan his name. “Fuck…” you moan again.

“I can feel how wet you are through these jeans.” He whispers dangerously. “I can make you cum with my mouth. Would you like that, sweetheart?” 

Your body reacts to the question before you can process a verbal response. Your legs open and he presses his fingers into your jeans. You look into his eyes, “Barry…well…fuck, okay, okay.”

He looks at you intensely, “Lie down.” His hand is still on you. You feel wetness dripping from your core.

You kiss him hard, feeling him grope your ass, before lying down. You undo your jeans, then he slides down your panties. He sniffs them with his eyes locked on yours, “God, you smell fucking amazing.” He throws them somewhere.

Then, without warning, he puts his mouth between your legs and sucks your clit. 

Your mouth drops open as he hums, vibrating against your clit and pussy. He swirls his tongue, making you gasp, “_Barry!_”

He hums again as he slips one finger inside your pussy. Your hand finds his head, and you throw your head back in pleasure. He’s making you shout expletives, making you shake, adding another finger. It’s like he’s making out with your clit, while he fucks you with his strong fingers. 

Something inside of you snaps when he finds your g-spot. You didn’t know how badly you needed this. His eyes look up at you as you quiver, quivering harder, and harder. Your hand is on the back of his head, his tongue dancing all over your clit, fingers deep inside you.

You whisper his name brokenly, just before you cum, and when you do, his fingers move fast inside you. He elongates your orgasm, sucking, moving his fingers, which are now slightly curved to reach your g-spot.

You are gasping for air as you fall back onto the pillow, your body still feeling the aftershocks of that beyond pleasant experience. 

When you get your breath back, you look down at Barry, who had taken off his towel. There was cum all over it, and his dick was now flaccid.

He licks his lips and looks at you with a feral grin. “Next time, I’m coming inside you.”

You can only nod, in agreement, in consent, because you would gladly have him. Again, and again…

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

(To be continued-with smut-at your request)


	6. Chapter Six

**Barry: Chapter Six**

It’s only a couple of days later, and you find yourself hesitant to ask about what exactly happened to Barry before he came home.

It’s not that you’re _afraid_ of him, or what he does—you’re just afraid that it’ll change things between the both of you. You also feel like there’s so much trust between the two of you, that if you do ask what happened, that trust will crumble. He said that he would tell you—and maybe he just needs some time. 

Even though it’s on the tip of your tongue while watching TV, you swallow back the question that’s been lingering. He’s finally feeling better—you even helped to take out the stitches. The best thing for you to do is relax…probably. Right?

When you turn to him, he’s not even looking at the screen. He’s looking off into the distance, concentrated on the floorboards. You decide to mute the TV—he doesn’t even notice. You hope he’s not having a flashback.

You decide to whisper his name softly, “Barry? Barry?” 

He finally snaps out of his dead-stare. He turns to you with a scared expression, and, as if he’s read your mind, he says, “I’ll tell you what happened…but, can you promise me something?”

You simply nod. He grabs your hands in his, looking into your eyes, “You have to promise to never mention it to anyone. Not even your closest friends, your mom…no one.”

You shake your head, “Barry, you _are_ my closest friend.”

He looks at you, trying to search your eyes. “What I mean to say…is that…if you tell _anyone_. Anyone could die. I don’t want to scare you. I just want you to know what you’re getting into.” 

Your eyes widen. You think about it—who would you tell, anyway? “I promise. Will you promise me something?”

He looks at you confusedly and nods. “Yeah, sure.”  
  


You sigh, “Promise me that this won’t change what we have…that you won’t look at me differently, as if I should…pity you.” You say quietly. “Because I know who you are, you’ve been honest with me, and I don’t want you to think I shouldn’t love you.”

He looks at you with a raw, loving expression. You continue, “Because I fucking love you. I know you have to do things you don’t want to. I don’t pity you. I love you.”

His mouth parts, but he closes it again. He nods, “Yeah…” He pinches his eyes shut. “I promise.” He breathes, “And I love you, too.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. “Thank God. So…what happened?”

He looks down, talking to the floor. “I’d been found out by a cop. I was outed by my ex-partner, Fuches. He’s the one who got me into this job, fresh out of the Marines.” He looks at you reluctantly. “This cop…I had to kill his partner. A detective.”

You listen intently. He continues, “She wasn’t just a cop…she was Gene’s girlfriend. She was just doing her job…but I tried to reason with her, out at the cabin where we were staying. Gene had invited us. But…she just wouldn’t let me go. I told her I’d changed. I was in a bad situation, and I was finally out of it. She told me that I was a murderer, and she had a gun pointed on me, walking me to the cabin so she could call it in. Call _me_ in.” He pauses, trying to read your expression.

You are a little shocked, but considering the circumstances, you know that she should have walked away from this. She was a cop, sure, but Barry was a trained killer. She knew what was going to happen, but she chose to be stubborn instead of save her own life. She had an out, and she didn’t take it.

You didn’t realize you said that last sentence out loud, “She had an out, and she didn’t take it.”

He continued, “Yeah…it doesn’t make what I did right. It never will. Gene was devastated.”

You know how much Gene means to Barry. “I’m so sorry…that you had to do that. You know you had to, right?” You say gently. His eyes are full of tears. He nods, clearing his throat. “I know.

“And her partner at the station, he found out this all happened from Fuches. He connected it all, and he was the only one who knew. They had Fuches on a goddamned _wire_. So, eventually, they got me. I’ll never trust Fuches again.” He shook his head. 

“That cop…is he dead too?” You find yourself asking.

“Actually, yes, but not by my hand. Once he got me, you’ll never guess what he asked me. To _kill_ his ex-wife’s new husband.” 

“_WHAT?_” You whisper harshly. “Holy shit…”

He snorts, “My thoughts exactly. Anyway, I get to the husband’s house, and I tell him the whole thing, that I was sent to kill him, but I have a safe house in Chicago. I told him I didn’t want to kill him. Well, he tries to kill me, because he’s a kung-fu maniac. I mean, he wouldn’t even reason with me.” 

You listen to what happened with this guy, how Barry got the stab wounds from this guy’s daughter.

“_That’s_ how you got stabbed?” You say in bewilderment. 

He says, “Yeah, she wasn’t human. That girl was…I don’t know…part-human, part-ninja, part-crazed-baboon.” You nod, surprised that even made sense to you, but it totally did.

“Well…that’s what happened. Oh, and I went to get supplies in the store on the way home, assuming that the husband was dead. Well, to my surprise, he wasn’t. He was in the same supermarket, tried to fight me with a broken windpipe—which attracted the cops.” You nod, as Barry continues, “So I manage to get out, but the cop who asked me to kill him in the first place puts a gun on him—no idea how he knew where we were, by the way—and the husband hits him and kills him. Cracks his neck on the floor. Cops shot the husband dead, and then I escaped without being seen.”

“Holy shit.” You say to the air. “You could have died.” You whisper, with tears in your eyes. You hug him tight, avoiding his upper back. 

He’s surprised at this comforting gesture, but he slowly wraps his arms around you. He whispers, “That’s it. That’s what happened.” 

You kiss his neck. “It’s over. You’re here with me now. You’re safe.” 

He cries into your shoulder. You stroke his hair. “So…” he sobs, “you still…love me?”

You hold him tightly, “Yes, I love you still. You tried to do the right things. That’s what matters. Your _intention_. Okay?”

He nods into your shoulder. You hold each other for several minutes. “Thank you for telling me, Bare.” You whisper, kissing his cheek. You wipe the rest of his tears away.

He smiles, capturing your lips. It’s a soft, sweet kiss. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He whispers to your lips.

You kiss him again. “Barry…” The kiss gets more intense. You feel his want radiate. You’re not sure if you should continue, with his wound. “Wait…” You murmur, but you make no move to stop, and everything feels so wonderful. His lips against yours, tongues moving together, trying to get closer. Barry pushes you to lie down on the couch. He pulls off your shorts, your underwear, all in one go. He unbuckles his belt. 

“Bare…oh _fuck_…” you groan, about to ask him if he’s sure. But you see this look in his eyes, and you _know_ he’s sure. He’s taking off his pants and boxers. His shirt. Your shirt. He squeezes your breasts with both his hands, like he owns them, and he seethes, “I won’t last long.” His cock is at your entrance.

You try to speak, but no sound comes. All you can do is nod. His hands grip your ass-cheeks now. You realize he’s moving you closer, so that he can lean down to kiss you while fucking you. 

When he finally slides in, and your eyes are just below his beautiful blue ones, you get your voice back. You slap your hand over your mouth to keep from screaming. His dick is pulsing and hard inside you. His eyes are wild as he takes your hand away. “Don’t you dare.” He moves in you, and grinds. 

You see stars. There are noises you make, but you don’t know what they are, because you’ve never made them before. That’s what he does to you. 

You hear yourself whispering his name as he steadily thrusts inside you, cradling your head with one hand. His other hand is on your ass. You look into his wild eyes—and you realize he’s saying your name, over and over with each thrust. 

“Fffu_ckk_!” You brokenly cry, and the next thing you know, his lips are all over yours. His lips are soft and demanding, hot and a little wet. His cock feels so fucking good, you start moving against him. Moaning in each other’s mouths, breathing each other’s air, you can hear him murmuring things. _“I love you, fuck, fuck you’re so good…”_

Your noises are almost animalistic, incoherent, as you move against him so much, you’re both sitting upright. He’s moving you up and down, bouncing you like a ball. His thrusts meet yours. You’re so fucking close. His breath is raspy, and that makes your breath raspy. There’s so much heat between your bodies, and your clit is stimulated by rubbing up against him. You make a noise; he makes a noise. 

“Shit…shit…I’m gonna cum inside you…” he moans in your mouth, looking directly in your eyes. He’s set you back down on the couch so that he can pound into you harder, faster. He touches your face, your lips touching his fingers. You suck the tips of them, and they trail down your neck. Your legs wrap around him as he pummels into you. 

He leans to whisper in your ear, “Tell me…talk to me…”

You feel him pause in you, and your pussy almost chokes at the pleasure. You say in his ear, “_Please keep fucking me, Barry, _please…” The last word is a whine. He thrusts into you again. You continue, “Oh FUCK, just give it to me! Fuck, _fuck_, _fuck_!” He thrusts in at your every word. 

You clutch around him, your hands on his lower back, feeling his whole body getting hard. His breathing is so ragged, and he manages to whisper, “_Babe! Coming—_” 

You feel him fill you to the hilt, and you reach your climax. His whole body stills and jolts while you crumble, shaking, your orgasm taking you to a new level. You feel taken higher and higher with every little breath of his that hits the shell of your ear, every little movement inside you. You love that feeling of hearing Barry coming, almost grunting, saying your name when he gets to his orgasm. You love feeling that hot rush of essence run through you, straight to your core, and it’s always right when you need it. Never before, never after. He always comes _with _you.

Those aftershocks are so blissful, when you both are still jolting from such a powerful union, you still have even more to give. Your heart turns warmer until it melts, which is when you turn to kiss his cheek. That’s all you can reach, until he turns to kiss you, lazily, lovingly. You love feeling him soften inside you. Then, he brushes some hair out of your eyes. “I fucking love you.” He whispers, planting small kisses to your cheeks, your chin. You watch a smile bloom on his face.

You giggle, “Barry…I love you so fucking much.” His eyes are shining down at you. He looks so happy. You’re glad you can do that for him.

After he pulls out of you, he says, “God, I want to love you every day for the rest of my life.”

You snort, “You’re just saying that because I remember to buy you Ho Hos every week.”

He looks at you and laughs, “No,” his tone gets soft and serious, “I really mean it. Fuck, I want you forever.” 

You stroke the back of his leg with your foot. “I’m yours forever, then.”

His eyes widen. “Really?”

You kiss him, “Uh, yeah.” He smiles into the kiss. “That’s so great.”

“Bare…let’s get off this couch.” He helps you up, then you remember his back. “Oh fuck, are you okay?”

He turns around, and thankfully, his wound is fine. “Thank fuck. I would have never forgiven myself.”

He shakes his head at you, “Come on. Stop stressing over me.” You suppose he’s right. Barry seems fine. You watch him walk naked to the kitchen to grab a Ho Ho. He stuffs his face with a half of one. He looks up like a squirrel who just got caught trying to bury a nut. You cross your arms under your breasts, laughing.

He says with his mouth full, “W-nt uhne?”

You contemplate it and nod. “Chocolate after sex? Hell yeah.” You walk over and grab one. Before he can eat the rest of his, you say, “Wait, let’s have a toast,” you hit the edge of the Ho Ho to his, “to loving each other forever.”

He smiles, kissing you once. You can taste the chocolate on your lips now. He says, “Yep, forever.” He eats it.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

(To be continued? Comment if you have requests!)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Barry: Chapter Seven**

When you go to the beach with him, he has the biggest smile on his face. His sunglasses hide his eyes, but he’s looking out toward the ocean, and you can imagine his blue eyes behind the dark shades. Some wind ruffles his hair. His small smile lines around his mouth are so faint, it makes you wonder how often he’s actually smiled in his life.

He laughs at one of the waves coming up to hit his feet. It’s cute and innocent, but it makes you wonder, has he had moments like this before?

His voice is almost like an echo, and his smile is precious when he looks at you, “What?” He says in a boyish tone, something mysterious lingering in his question. You shake your head, realizing how long you’ve been studying his face. He takes off his glasses, revealing his unclouded blue eyes. 

“What?” He says again, this time creasing his brows. 

You take a deep breath, smiling. His brows un-crease. “I was just…admiring the view.” When you say it, it almost comes out as a whisper.

He blushes. “Oh…the scenery. I like it too.” His gaze darts away.

You move toward him and touch his face, “No,” you shake your head, “I meant you.”

His blush gets hotter on his face. You can feel the heat on your fingertips from his skin. He can’t quite say anything, but he giggles and clears his throat. 

You don’t even look to see if anyone is watching, you just trail your hand. First, you trace his lips, which he parts, and he breathes faster. Down his neck, slowly down his chest. He looks at you, then your hand, with concern and excitement. 

You stop just before his swim trunks, tracing a finger down, down. You feel his member, hard as a pole, with your hand. 

He seems to be at your mercy, but finally he says, “We can’t here.”

You smile coyly, “I know.” You nod toward a hotel across from the beach. “Our room is just there.” You lean to whisper in his ear, saying hotly, “Not far at all.” You squeeze his cock. 

He captures your lips and kisses you possessively. His hands grasp both of your arms as he pulls you to stand up with him. 

You whisper, “You know,” your breath hits his lips, “we could find a…secluded area.”

Barry’s eyes go wide. He looks around. “You…you would…?” The question doesn’t finish, but you already know the answer. You nod, your eyes bearing into his. “God yes.”

He breathes in, taking your hand in his. You both look around, walking toward a small alley. 

He looks at you with concern. It’s loud enough on this street that you know people wouldn’t look over at you…probably.

You turn around on the wall. He takes the bottom half of your suit and lowers it. You feel his breath hit your ear as his cock parts your pussy lips. He murmurs your name sexily. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He whispers, rocking into you. You look toward the crowd of people, no one seems to notice. 

“Barry…” You whine, arching back into him, “fuck me hard. _Please_.” 

He thrusts into you, and you whimper loudly. “Shhhh,” he whispers in your ear. He thrusts again, and you make a noise. He puts his hand over your mouth, which makes you clamp down on his dick with your pussy. God, he’s so big. 

With one hand he covers your mouth, the other, he braces himself on the wall next to your hand. You try to make noise but he shushes you in your ear, and that only spurs you on more, making you even more wet. 

He whispers in your ear, “Ohhh, fuck, you really like this, don’t you baby?” You whine in his hand. You feel yourself at his mercy as he pounds away. He lets out a breathy moan, “I hope nobody catches us…” he thrusts, “fucking in an alley.” He thrusts again.

He kisses your cheek, then your neck, biting you there. “You feel so good…I…I can’t…I’m going to…_cum_…” He whines in your ear, and that’s your undoing. You moan his name in his hand, and he shakes, pressing inside you, in your pussy. You clasp around him, sucking him in. He groans in your ear, “You know how fucking hot you are? My cock is so hot in your tight little hole.” He moans, and you moan too, starting to shake. All you can do is respond with your body. He continues with his sexy murmuring, “Honey…I hope you’re on birth control…because I can’t seem to stop _fucking you_. I can’t leave you. I have to cum inside. _FUCK…!_” He says the last word as a cutting whisper, and your mouth drops open, his fingers falling in your mouth. You suck them as you cum. Your hole tightens, you feel so blissful, everything is tingly and wonderful. You hear faint sounds of people walking in the background, which only makes you cum harder.

His groan goes right to your core. “God!” He shoots his essence inside, pressing you tight. His body is flesh against yours as he’s pulling you up to your tip-toes. Your eyes are half open, feeling Barry’s hot breath on your neck, whimpering as he’s giving it to you still. “Oh, Bare…” You whisper, “It’s so much…”

He lowers you back down a bit and kisses your neck fiercely, the last of his orgasm fading. “I know…I just…I _love_ you. You’re my girl.” He sighs contentedly. 

You look out into the crowd, and no one has seen anything. “Looks like we’ve managed to…stay hidden.” He lets out another sigh and kisses your neck slowly, still inside you. “Mmmmm…”

“Bare…_God_…” You murmur, turning to him as he slides out of your dripping pussy. He pulls up both of your suits. Then he puts both hands on your cheeks and kisses your breath away. 

“Thank…you…for that.” He says between deep, long kisses. You give him tongue, wrapping your arms around him. 

You both hear a voice. You part quickly, as if you were never kissing. You see a homeless man with a cart. Sighing of relief, you take Barry’s hand. “Let’s get outta here.”

He walks with you, putting his glasses back on. 

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

“What do you think of me?” He asks you, when you’re about to drift off in his arms. 

“Barry,” you say sweetly, “you know what I think of you. I love you.”

He sighs near your hair. “I love you too.”

You squeeze his hand, “You were just fishing for compliments, weren’t you?”

He smiles, but you can’t see it. You hear him chuckle. “Uh, well no, but…it’s nice to hear.”

“Well, I really do love you for who you are. You treat me right. You’re very protective of me.”

He shifts, “Yeah, I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” He pets your hair. “I love so many things about you, too. I love the way you smile, laugh, talk. The way you look at me…”

You turn around to him. “The way I look at you?” You look at him, “Like this, you mean?”

He smiles and laughs playfully, “You look at me like I’m valid, and I see that you love me.” He moves hair out of your face. You press your head on the pillow, your noses touching. “Mmm. Keep going.”

He swallows, “I like how you talk to other people with respect. How you like to read, and the way you react to watching movies. The way you eat is really cute. The way you walk is adorable…” he keeps listing things, slower and slower. You look at him, when he stops, and his eyes meet yours. You whisper, “Hold me.”

He does, holding you close. “I like how you smell.” You murmur in his neck. He kisses your shoulder.

“Mmm…” He murmurs, and you both fall asleep.

**BB/BB/BB/BB/BB**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you'd like more <3  
I will extend this if requested.


End file.
